1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for storing a lady""s accessories and more particularly to a doll for storing accessories such as combs, hair clips, barrettes and jewelry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lady""s accessories are typically of varying shapes and sizes that makes them difficult to organize. Accordingly, the accessories are most often loosely stored in a drawer which may make a selection of a particular hair clip, for example, a difficult and lengthy process. Additionally, the loose storage of the accessories may cause them to become entangled and damaged.
As an alternative to disorganized storage, the accessories may be placed at a location where they are all in plain view. The same difficulties in organizing would also ordinarily prevent the accessories in plain view from being an attractive sight. Additionally, an undesireably large space may be needed to place the accessories in plain view.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way of placing the accessories in plain view in a convenient and attractive manner that is spatially compact.
According to a first aspect the present invention, a mop has a pliable plastic loop about its center. The mop is folded about the loop, thereby providing a demarcation between a first group of mop strands and a second group of mop strands. There is a bend in the first group that brings its sides into contact. The bend is maintained by a mask that is sewn about the first group.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a center section of a length of rope with a hollow center extends over the head of a doll. A wire is within the hollow center of an end section of the rope.